Risks
by Matoko
Summary: What will happen to the 15 year old Natsume and Mikan and the AAO and Alice Academy is fighting over Mikan Sakura?   My first time writing so bear with me if I make mistakes or its boring
1. Mysterious Voice

Matoko-Chan : Hey Natsume~I'm writing a story about you and Mikan ;)  
>Natsume : You better not write anything idiotic or you're gonna get burned into crisp.<br>Matoko-Chan : Mikan!Save me!Natsume is scary :(  
>Mikan : Natsume stop bullying Matoko-Chan should be happy that we're gonna be written in her story :D Natsume : Who cares...<br>Matoko-Chan : I do not own Gakuen Alice anyway!~

-Mikan's POV-

Hello everybody,My name is Mikan Sakura.I'm from a small town but came to study at Alice Acadmy because my best friend,Imai Hotaru is coming to this school and I missed her!Hotaru has the Invention Alice,it allows her to invent alot of strange things...When I went there,I met Narumi Sensei!He has the Pheromone Alice and it attracts whoever he try to seduce (even boys!)That time,I did not know that I possesses both the Nullifying Alice and Stealing Nullifying Alice is a defence Alice which protects myself or even other tealing Alice allows me to steal other people's Alices and change thier Alice into Alice I don't give them back thier Alice Stones,they will be just odinary people.I'm in the Special Alice soon,I met Natsume,a perverted boy who has the Fire can summon fire and cotrol them at is a Dangerous Type within all Alice have a bad attitude though!But I love it when he is kind to me...He has a best friend named Nogi Ruka's traits are completely opposite of Natsume'.Ruka-Pyon is Kind,Caring,Cute...He possess the Animal Pheromone can attract animals if carries a rabbit around with him wherever he goes!

-Matoko-Chan's Speech-

I think I should start the storry now should I? ;)(Pss!Natsume loves Mikan!)

-Chapter 1 MYSTERIOUS VOICE-

"I love you."Mikan wispered softly into Natsume's ears,releases her embrace with him,smiled weakly at him then fall back into his breathe has the actions of Mikan left Natsume in a state of eyes widened and a drip of lonely tear rolled down his check and dropped into Mikan's sweet little curved ;s something sweet,but blinked in Mikan's hand...Something is emitting black aura...The raven-hair boy opened Mikan's soft hand and found something smirked.

-Flashback-  
>"Black Cat..."Something in Natsume's head kept talking to him,"Black Cat...I'm awakening soon...Hehehe...Prepare yourself...The only person who can save you will soon come to you and that person will faint in the Northern Woods at exactly 12.00A.M. ..." "Natsume?You alright?"A caring brunette appeared before him and knocked him back to senses with a worried look on her face.<br>"Hn."The only reply he gave pouted and went to complain to Hotaru.  
>BAKA BAKA BAKA Hotaru used her newly upgraded invention nimber 0036,Supreme Baka Gun,to shoot Mikan."What do you do that for Hotaru!"Mikan gave no reply."Creak..."Narumi walked into the classroom with his usual femine clothings."O.K. class,it's our turn to check the nature in Northern Woods!Misaki-Sensei will be there to assist you!(Misaki-Sensei possess the Plant Manipulation Alice)"<br>"Northern Woods?"Natsume stared at Narumi and summoned a fire ball on his right immediately ran outta the classroom when he saw Natsume's knew Natsume's gonna fire that at him.

-Evening 6.00P.M.-

"Everybody!We're gonna split into groups of 4...(Misaki-Sensei then went on and on and I'm lazy to write about the speech!~)Hyuuga Natsume,Nogi Ruka,Imai Hotaru and Mikan Sakura will be in a group."The four totally ignored Misaki-Sensei and went into the woods to check on the trees and plants.  
>"Natsume!Pay attention and take care of the plants instead of plucking thier leaves and burning it into crisp!"Mikan exclaimed "Be quiet,Polka-Dots Panty girl."Natsume said plainly mantaining his usual stoic annoyed brunette went a few steps forward to see the plants."AHHH!" "That voice...MIKAN!"Hotaru called caught Natsume and Ruka's turned,thier head and only saw a piece of paper.<br>"We're taking your beloved Mikan Sakura away and will soon return her to you as a 'NEW' Mikan.  
>Signed,<br>AAO"  
>"Anti-Alice Organzation!They're here for Mikan!"Ruka clenched his fists.<p>

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

Matoko-Chan : Well well well...What will happen to our beloved brunette?  
>Natsume : *Drags Matoko-Chan into a room*You better not let that idiot have any mishap or you'll be dead meat.<br>Matoko-Chan : Err...O.K. ...*Gets outta the room*  
>Mikan : What happed Matoko-Chan?<br>Matoko-Chan : Nothing :)

Updating soon ;)  
>(Don't mind my 'alrights' I know i spelt wrongly throughout the whole story.) <p>


	2. Threathened and Scared

Matoko-Chan : Hey Natsume~ Natsume : What stupid author?  
>Matoko-Chan : I'm gonna write more about Mikan in this chapter so don't get jealous~ Natsume : Hn.<br>Mikan : Matoko-Chan do not own Gakuen Alice :)

-Chapter 2 THREATHENED AND SCARD-

The three turned frantic."Where's that idiot?It's reaching 8.00P.M. soon and the dorm will soon close...That idiot better be safe or I'll burn anybody who make her cry into crisp!"Natsume thought."Lets split up,Natsume, can find Sakura-San faster this way."Ruka said raven-hair nodded.  
>-Night 10.00P.M.-<p>

"Whohoo~It's reaching midnight in 2 hours time~At that time,your dear little brunette will be in trouble!~Opps!Looks like I gave out the answer!Alright let me introduce myself name is Aki Ayuzawa.I have the Mind Connection Alice which means I can tells you whatever I want to~Your dear little brunette is in our hands 're the AAO need her Nullification Alice and Stealing Alice to make us stronger~O.K. Ja~"A mysterious man named Aki Ayuzawa speaked in Natsume's mind."SHUT UP!"Natsume shouted angrily at himself.  
>"She better be safe..."Natsume wispered to himself.<br>-Midnight approaching in 30 Minutes-

"BANG!"A gunshot suddenly appeared a few kilometers awaay from Natsume's place.  
>"AHH!NATSU-"Mikan cried out.<br>"MIKAN!"The raven-hair boy rushed towards the crying voice belonging to the brunette.  
>-Mikan POV-<p>

"Hey little girl,that gunshot on your leg is to punish you from being too noisy and better be quiet or the next gunshot will aim for your another ,we need you to join us as a Anti-Alice Organisation Elite.I guess you knew why we wanted you so badly right?Yes,because of your 2 rare you decline,we will get the black cat to replace you,dear little Blood Sakura."A mysterious man with blonde hair and glasses spoken to Mikan.  
>"How do you know that my nickname was Blood Sakura?"Mikan cried out in pain.<br>"Well well well,I think our Blood Sakura is a little dense don't you think so,Aki?"  
>"Yea,Akito."<br>"O.K. , Blood Sakura,Blood Type O,A new assasin hired by Alice Academy but is already at the top,killed over 1000 men at the day of Yuka Azumi's death."A man named Akito said out,loud and clear.  
>"Hey,Himeka,prepare a potion to prevent her from using her alice and then I'll get Akito to steal her memory."Aki said.<br>"Hn."A young girl with black auburn hair said.  
>"How do they know I'm a new assasin?I think they already found out my another darkest secret that I'm not even sharing with Natsume,Hotaru and Ruka-Pyon..."Mikan thought.<br>"Oh,Blood Sakura you have another dark secret,how come we didn't know about it?Com on,tell us about it~Hahaha!"Himeka called out.

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

Matoko-Chan : Well,Natsume,looks like Mikan doesn't share everything with you huh?  
>Natsume : Shut up stupid author.<br>Mikan : Wow,Matoko-Chan sure is resourceful huh? 


	3. Explanation

Matoko-Chan : I'm having my exams soon but never mind!It's now weekend so I'll try to write as many chapters as possible!  
>Natsume : You better fail your exams you idiotic author.<br>Mikan : Natsume!Don't be so rude to Matoko-Chan!  
>Matoko-Chan : *Sniffs* Never mind Mikan-Chan,Natsume has a attitude problem,I know it.<br>Natsume : *Burns one of Matoko-Chan's hair*  
>Matoko-Chan : Water Water!Mikan-Chan,WATER!<br>Mikan : Here's water Matoko-Chan!Matoko-Chan do not own Gakuen Alice!

-Chapter 3 Explanation-

"MIKAN!"Natsume rans into the border of the AAO's camp site.  
>"Natsume?..."Mikan looked at Natsume,blood oozing out of her right leg.<br>Natsume's eyes widened and his dark crimson eyes turneed into red fury crimson in the sight of Mikan crying from the pain of the wound.  
>"Caught you!"Aki got hold of Natsume."I'm wearing a fire-proof suit so don't bother burning me."<br>"Himeka ,put a curse on him."Aki called out for Himeka.  
>Himeka nodded and went forward.<br>"NOO!NATSUME!"Mikan shouted out while crying.  
>"Don't bother,Blood Sakura,the Alice Chains won't break."Himeka glared at Mikan while shouting at her.<br>"I won't give up...KYAA!"Mikan shouted at the top of her voice.  
>BAKA BAKA BAKA Sound of the Supreme Baka Gun came from behind and the bullets have hit Aki.<br>A sudden sound of an eagle came."Ruka-Pyon!"Mikan shouted eagle used its talons to tear apart the Alice Chains.  
>"I won't you.I'll let you die under the power of Blood Sakura."Mikan growled,glaring at the 3 AAO members.<br>"Mikan?Who's Blood Sakura?"Ruka asked softly.  
>Mikan neither reply nor nod.<br>Mikan shifted her hair to the back of the ears and it reveals 4 Alice Control earrings on each ears and 3 Alice Control rings on each of her hand.  
>"Mikan...Where did you get them?..."Natsume asked looking shocked.<br>"I'll explain back."Mikan replied.  
>The three stood back and stared and Mikan in disbelief.<br>Mikan rushed forward in and incredible speed.  
>"Speed Alice?When did Mikan have that Alice..."Hotaru exclaimed.<br>Blood Sakura then touched Himeka's temple and Himeka immediately got dark black marks all over her body.  
>"It's Death Alice...Same as Persona...It's the same situation as that time when Mikan got hit by Persona's Alice!"Natsume said in a state of shock.<br>She then touched Aki's wrist and ankle and 2 handcuffs cuffed Aki's hands and legs which leaves him falling down flat on the soil.  
>"Ice Alice...Nobara-Chan has that Alice..."Ruka said softly.<br>"DIE AKITO!"Blood Sakura shouted in Akito's controlled the air around her and summoned an wind sword and used that sword to slice Akito which leaves his legs having deep wound.  
>"I used the Wind Alice."Mikan told the three dumbfounded best friends.<p>

- 12.00 A.M.-

"Urghh...Natsume..."Mikan throtted towards Natsume and fainted in his embrace.  
>"Mikan!"The trio shouted together.<br>-Alice Academy Hospital Ward 144-  
>"Urghh...Natsume?"Mikan rubbed her eyes like a baby that have just woken up.<br>"Mikan!What happened?When did you have the Speed Alice,Death Alice,Ice Alice and Wind Alice?Why are you wearing so many Alice Control rings and earrings?How come you're that top assasin Blood Sakura?"Natsume asked in a shaky tone.  
>After rounds of explanation,her three friends were dumbfounded.<p>

-END OF CHAPTER 3- 


	4. Truth Revealed

Matoko-Chan : So tired!I wrote the 3rd Chapter of the day already!  
>Mikan : Thanks for your hard work,Matoko-Chan!<br>Natsume : Hn.  
>Matoko-Chan : Well,lets continue with the story!I do not own Gakuen Alice!<p>-Chapter 3 Truth Revealed-<p>

-Flashback-  
>"I've been bounded to the Alice Academy.I signed a contract so that they would not hurt my contract they gave me has only 2 1,Be an assasin and join the Dangerous Ability class,same as you, 2,Let them conduct experiments on me with the liquids made by pupils with Potion-Making potion they gave me have all these effects.I gain all these alices due to the potions.I have the Nature Dragon Alice,Fire Alice,Speed Alice,Death Alice,Ice Alice,Wind Alice,Water Alice,Earth Alice,Stealing Alice,Strength Alice,Lightning Alice,Mind Control Alice,Teleportation Alice,Nullification Alice and Mind Connection Alice.I have a total of 15 Alices stored in my body."Mikan explained."I got the nickname,Blood Sakura is because of this."Mikan lifted up her clothes up to her ribs and there is a tattoo of a sakura flower.I'll demostrate all of my Alice next time,Mikan flashed her famous smile.<p>

-End of flashback-

"Ruka,Lab now.I'm making a new invention."Hotaru said while pulling Ruka away to leave the couple alone.  
>"Natsume.I missed you."Mikan got up and hugged Natsume while crying her heart out.<br>"Hey Polka."Natsume said plainly.  
>"Yes?"Mikan sobbed.<br>"Will the AAO be back?You should have heard some clue when you're captured."Natsume responding to Mikan's hug.  
>-Silence-<br>"Polka reply me."  
>"'ll be back."<p>

"And they will take me want my they only knew about the Stealing Alice and Nullification they knew about my other 13 Alices they will use every method to get I refuse,they will..."  
>"They'll what?"<br>"They'll take you away and use you till you're at your limit.I don't want that!" cried Mikan,bursting into tears."Nats-"Mikan havn't finish her sentence and a pair of lips collided into was responded to his kiss and they deepened broke the kiss and looked at Natsume."Natsume,I love you..."  
>"Mikan...Me too..."<p>

-A week later-

"Class,We'll welcome a person into this class."Narumi said happily to the who class.  
>"Hi,everybody,I'm Mikan Sakura!I'll be in the Dangerous Ability class,same as Natsume from today onwards!"Mikan exclaimed and smiled to the while ,Mikan did not tie let her hair down.<br>"Hey,Pretty girl,go out with me!" " No,me!" Mikan's new fanclub is formed in the class.  
>Suddenly,a hand extended out and grabbed Mikan's turned her head over and she saw her ex-boyfriend,Kyo Katsumi."Mikan,let's be a pair again."Kyo dumpped Mikan when he saw a prettier girl from another class and Mikan have never forgotten about that incident.<br>"Release your hand."Mikan said was surprised by Mikan's tone.  
>"No!"Kyo shouted.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes."<br>"O.K. don't blame me then."  
>Mikan used her Fire Alice and surrounded Kyo with Fire whole class was shocked.<br>"Hey,Mikan!When are you able to use Natsume-kun's Alice?"Sumire shouted.  
>"No.I have a total of 15 's why the School Principals made me thier favourite."Mikan replied with a smile.<br>The whole class was shocked and refuse to believe then,Mikan showed them her 8 earrings and 6 rings.  
>"Do you all believe me now?"Mikan said,"O.K. now,I have to take care of this jerk."Mikan got hold of Kyo and opened the window.<br>"Hey Polka what are you planing to do?"Natsume said while staring at Mikan.  
>"Nothing special."Mikan replied giving Natsume a faint smile.<br>Mikan climbed up the window and jumped whole class was shocked.  
>"Hey,what's with that shock face?"A dragon with crystal sky blue scale,about 10 feet tall,big brown hazel coloured eye like Mikan's said while holding onto Kyo."Oh...Because of my look right...I'm Mikan if you excuse me,I have business to do with Kyo Katsumi."<br>Mikan in her dragon form stood in the middle of the field and caged Kyo with her nails."Now,dear little Kyo what did you say just now?"Mikan said.  
>"Be a pair with me again."<br>"Oh..So where's that hot girl that you became a pair with right after you ditched me?"  
>"I'll tell her that I'll break up with her soon."<br>"Jerk."  
>Mikan only gave 1 word as an answer then breathed sea blue flames onto his hair and released transformed back into herself and used her Wind Alice to walk her way through the sky back to her class.<p>

-END OF CHAPTER 4- 


	5. Don't Leave Me

Matoko-Chan : And so,Mikan became a celebrity as famous as Natsume!  
>Natsume : Stupid author.<br>Mikan : Don't bully Matoko-Chan ,Natsume!  
>Natsume : Hn.<br>Matoko-Chan : I do not own Gakuen Alice :)

-Chapter 5 Don't Leave Me-

"Speak!Who's your boss!"Jinno shouted at Akito,Aki and Himeka.  
>They were locked up in Alice-Proof Rooms with exactly 3 beds.<br>"Jinno-Sensei,may I?"Mikan walked into the room.  
>"Ms Sakura please don't stick your nose into this business."<br>"But Jinno-Sensei,They're planning to capture me!I need to know what they want so I can be careful when I go on missions!"  
>"Missions?Your Special Ability do you need to do missions?"<br>"Jinno-Sensei,you're really slow!I'm in Dangerous Ability Class now because of my 15 Alices!"  
>"Don't lie to me Ms Sakura."<br>"Do I need do demostrate now?If so I want these 3 to be my test subjects."  
>"Hn."<br>"O.K. ..."  
>Mikan summoned a windsword and went towards Akito again.<br>"Hey,Mr Akito,shall I cut your arms this time round?"  
>Jinno-Sensei was dumbfounded."Where did you get that sword?Only people with Wind Alice can do that!"<br>"That's why I told you I have 15 Alices!If you don't mind,Jinno-Sensei please follow me to the school field."  
>"Alright I'll trust you this go."<br>And Mikan leads Jinno-Sensei to the field.

-After the demostrations-

"Alright Ms Sakura,lets go back and continue the interrogation shall we?"Jinno-Sensei said politely.  
>Mikan nodded.<br>Just before Jinno-Sensei entered the room,Mikan spoke "Jinno-Sensei may I privately speak to them please?"  
>"Alright.I'll be waiting outside."Jinno-Sensei said with a stoic face.<br>Mikan went in and spoke to Himeka,"I've the Stealing Alice and I can steal the pain from you want that,tell you 2 other accomplice to speak."  
>Himeka groaned in pain and pleaded the 2 other men.<br>They agreed as they do not want thier friend to suffer.  
>"Blood Sakura,Our boss have planned 2 first plan is what we did before and if within a week,if we never return,they will start the second second plan is to kidnap Black Cat to lure you to our base then get both of you to join the ,they'll get people to follow Black Cat and then kidnap him at the right timing."Aki said.<br>"We never wanted to hurt joined the AAO because they kidnapped our parents 2 years ago and forced us to have no intention to join the AAO at all."Akito added on.  
>"I know.I've always believe in you mother Yuka Azumi hired you 3 right?"Mikan asked and smiled at them.<br>"You're Yuka-san's daughter?"The trio asked,  
>"Yes."<br>"Where's Yuka-san now?"  
>"...Mom's dead."<br>"Sorry Mikan Sakura..."  
>"Never died you excuse me."Mikan smiled at them and left.<br>Mikan came out and told Jinno-Sensei about thier speech."I'll accompany Natsume."After saying this 3 words Mikan ran out to "Natsume and her" sakura sat on the spot she sat on when Natsume first kissed her on this tree.A drip of tear came down Mikan's cheek and another and another...  
>"Hey Polka,why are you crying?"A voice came from beside turned and saw to control,the brunette burried her face in the raven-hair boy's chest."Don't go...Don't leave me yet..."Mikan wispered to Natsume while raven-hair boy's arms snaked over 'his' brunette."I won't leave."He wispered back."Can you tell me why you are crying now?"<br>Mikan releases Natsume and nodded,"Mom's died 3 months ago,Dad's dead before I was born,grandfather's under the watch of Alice Academy and if I don't obey them,grandfather will ,you,will be ambused tomorrow by the AAO so that they can use you to lure me into thier trap and make us both join them,but Jinno-Sensei and Narumi-Sensei would surely not allow me to save that,I'll be left all alone..."Mikan cried and continue sobbing."Don't worry,I won't get caught.I won't leave you.".The brunette went forward to peck the raven-hair boy on the smiled and speaks again"Natsume,can I accompany you from now till the end of tomorrow?I'm scared..."  
>"O.K. should we sleep together too?"Natsume asked and smirked.<br>"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!But I think it's fine...As long as we can be together..."the brunette told the raven-hair boy while blushing furiously."Oh ,Uncl-I mean Persona asked me to tell you that in the future,we'll be in a group during missions and tomorrow at 8P.M.,Persona will be waiting for us at the Northern room will be beside yours from now on anyway!~"The cute brunette smiled.

-END OF CHAPTER 5- 


	6. A Night Together With Natsume

Matoko-Chan : Natsume,should I make you and Mikan-Chan bathe together too?Since she said "As long as we can be together" hehehehe...*smirk*  
>Natsume : Shut up stupid author *blush furiously*<br>Mikan : Matoko-Chan!Don't!I don't want to lose my virginity when I'm not yet married!Mom told me that I can only get married until I'm 23 years old!I'm only 15 years old now... *blushes*  
>Matoko-Chan : Haha~You two look perfect for each other!Teehee~I do not own Gakuen Alice.<p>-Chapter 6 A Night Together With Natsume-<br>"Lets go Polka."Natsume smirked.  
>"To where?"Mikan asked curiously.<br>"To my room ofcause."Natsume said with a stoic face.  
>"Why not my room!"Mikan protested.<br>"Because you can only get your room key tomorrow and I don't want to sleep with you in a single bed at the 1 star room."Natsume replied.  
>And Natsume continue pulling Mikan behind him towards his room.<br>"Ne,Natsume...I need to get my things first."Mikan said,tugging his hand.  
>"O.K. be quik,Kay?"<br>" right back in a flash!"  
>-3 minutes later-<br>"Natsume!I'm back!"Mikan shouted in his room.  
>"How did you get back so fast?I thought that your room is on the 2nd floor of the girls dorm and this is the 4th floor of the boys dorm!"Natsume asked curiously.<br>"Natsume...Did you forget that I have teleportation Alice among my 15 Alices?"Mikan said sarcastically.  
>"Oh yea.I forgot."Natsume blushes.<br>"Aww!Natsume!You're so cute when you blush!"Mikan exclaimed and started tickling Natsume.  
>"Ahh!Stop stop!I can't handle ticklish things!HAHAHA!Woops!"And Natsume fells on top on Mikan on his Queen-Sized bed.<br>They stared at each other then Mikan takes the first move,she pulls Natsume closer then kisses him on the lips are interlocked only untill they broke the kiss to catch a breathe.  
>"Natsume,It's getting late,I'll go bathe and be back soon."Mikan wispered and winked at him.<br>Natsume blushed again.  
>-Natsume POV-<p>

"Aww..I wonder what makes her so cute without her twintails..."I thought.  
>"I think I'll sit on the coach and wait for her...".<br>"Natsume~I'm done bathing your turn now~"Mikan sang cheerfully.  
>"Yes need to sing."I said.<br>"Oi Polka,wa-"I stopped talking when I saw Mikan sleeping peacefully on my bed,"Oh,she's asleep."I thought.  
>I'm wearing a black sports pants and topless while she was wearing a light pink night dress.<br>I climbed on to the right side of the bed and saw Mikan shivering."Hmm...Forgetful as usual,she forgotten to cover herself with the blanket."I thought.I covered Mikan with the blanket but she is still shivering woke up,"N-Natsume...I'm c-c-cold..."Mikan wispered while shivering.I shifted forward and hugged was soft and nice...I don't want to let go...I hugged a little more tighter and she stopped shivering."Thank you,Natsume."She said.  
>-Normal POV-<p>

Mikan snuggled up closer to felt as if he's in heaven and smiled a kissed her forehead and the couple fallen asleep.  
>-Next day 6.30A.M.-<p>

Mikan woke up but did not see got up and went to the batheroom and saw Natsume washing his brunette went forward and hugged the raven-hair boy from was shocked but returned to his composure and placed his hands on the brunette's.  
>"Natsume,today's Saturday right?What should we do today?"Mikan asked softly.<br>"Anything will be fine."Nasume replied."Urghh..."  
>"Natsume?"<br>The brunette was raven-hair boy fainted in her quickly carried him to his bed and placed him there.  
>"Natsume...Are you awake?Don't scare me..."Mikan wispered into his ears and tears soon form on her eyes.<br>"Urghh..."Natsume moaned.  
>"Natsume!"Mikan was glad and hugged him straight away."Don't scare me like that..."<br>"Don't worry I only have a slight fever."Natsume wispered.  
>"Come on,I'll be your urse for today."Mikan chimed.<p>

-END OF CHAPTER 6- 


	7. Love Slave Again

Matoko-Chan : Hey Natsume!Come over here for a while!  
>Natsume : What is it,stupid author?<br>Matoko-Chan : I have an idea!*talk talk talk*  
>Natsume : *Blush*<br>Mikan : Hey what are you 2 talking aboout!~ Matoko-Chan : Errmm...Basically nothing! I don't own Gakuen Alice :D

-Chapter 7 Slave of Love Again-

"Hey Polka-Dots,"Natsume called.  
>"Yes?"Mikan asked curiously.<br>"Be my slave again like last time when you organise a RPG game for the Alice Festival."Natsume smirked.  
>"HUH?"Mikan blushed.<br>"Come on,do this for the sake of you sick boyfriend?"Natsume said sarcastically.  
>"Alright...No ridiculous demands please."Mikan replied.<br>"O.K. , Mikan,make my breakfast please."  
>"Yes,dear."<br>Mikan went to make scrambled eggs for her sick boyfriend.  
>"Here it is ,my dear."<br>"Hey Polka,why do you keep on calling me 'dear'?"Natsume asked in a flat tone.  
>"Because you're my boyfriend."Mikan said and kissed Natsume on the forehead.<br>Natsume blushes due to Mikan's sudden action.

-Later in the afternoon-  
>"Ahh dear,your fever has gone down already!"Mikan squeeled in delight.<br>"Oi Polka stop calling me that and just call me by my name."Natsume protested.  
>"Alright Natsume~"Mikan chimed.<br>"Mik-"Natsume was stopped by Mikan from speaking.  
>" is coming in a group of 5...Wait no...There is about 1000 more outside the Alice Acadmedy School Gate..."Mikan mumbled.<br>"How did you know that?"Natsume asked remembering Mikan didn't say about herself having the Hearing Alice.  
>"Last Night when you're sleeping,the school principal called me to the Biology Lab to get another jab of liquid and due to that,I gained my 16th Alice,Elf Alice.I can transform into and elf have great sense of hearing."Mikan replied in a low volume.<br>Natsume climbbed down from bed and went towards Mikan and shirfted her hair to the back of ther enough,Mikan now has long,pointy elf ears.  
>"Who's coming?"Natsume asked.<br>"AAO."Mikan replied shivering.  
>"Natsume,please do not use too much of ur Alice...You just recovered from a me take over and don't overwork yourslef alright?"Mikan requested.<br>Natsume nodded.  
>"They're outside the 5 have Alices of Superstrength,Soul Sucking,Ice,Memory Manipulation and Ghost very easy to defeat eh?"Mikan chuckles.<br>"Hey,don't get too confident..."Natsume warned his girlfriend.  
>"Hey!Maybe I should try out that mask Persona gave me!I'll change my clothes too~<p>

-5 minutes later-  
>Mikan wore a yellow tank-top and brown skirt 1 inch above her knee.<br>"Natsume,someone's gonna tear down your door so you'll need to call for a replacement after the battle~"Mikan chimed.  
>"Hey hey now's not the time to joke around and focus."Natsume reprimanded Mikan.<br>A man with navy green shirt and army khaki shorts tore Natsume's room's door downand threw it a that man,there's a girl,a woman,and 2 more men.  
>"So,Mr. Army is with the Alice of Superstrengh,the girl is with the Soul Sucking Alice,the woman is with the Ice Alice,the 2 other men is with Memory Manipulation Alice and Ghost Manipulation Alice."Mikan said in a plain tone.<br>Mikan puts on her 's a bronze mask with a sakura flowers at the left side and at the middle only covering Mikan's face to the tip of her nose."Hello slacker from army,2 hag and 2 twins.I'm Blood Sakura,I'm sure you all know me since you want to kidnap the Black Cat to threathen me and make us both join the start the battle shall we?"Blood Sakura exclaimed.  
>"Natsume!Can you hear me through your brain?"<br>"Yea."  
>"Good,my Mind Connection was just mastered a few days ago and I'm afraid that It'll go berserk haha!"<p>

-END OF CHAPTER 7- 


	8. Battle in Natsume's Room

Matoko-Chan : Oh no!I don't know how to write the scene of Mikan fighting the slacker from army,2 hags and 2 twins!  
>Natsume : I'm gonna kill you you stupid author,you made me look as if I'm useless.<br>Mikan : Come on Natsume!Don't need to argue!After all, in the story,I am stronger than you so its resonable...  
>Natsume : Shut up Polka-Dots.<br>Matoko-Chan : I do not own Gakuen Alice :)

-Chapter 8 Battle in Natsume's Room-

"Natsume...After this battle,I have something important to tell you."  
>"Alright but be sure you survive in one piece,Polka."<br>Mikan runs forward and touched the army guy and activated her Death slacker is now in bad condition,lying on the floor with black marks all over his before that older hag uses her Ice Alice,Mikan managed to summon a Wind Sword with her Wind Alice and sliced her legs and arms,leaving her inmovable.  
>"Urghh!Buzz of hag,that amount of my soul won't stop me from winning!"Blood Sakura shouted and used her Lightning Alice and zapped the girl with Soul Sucking Alice.<br>"Oi Polka,need help?The mark that Soul Sucker left looks quite like she sucked alot of your soul."  
>"No.I don't want you to help.I need to get used to this type of thing since I'm in the Dangerous Ability Class for your concern,Natsume."<br>"Kami-Sama,lend me your power and grant my wish of protecting my beloveds,Water Cage."  
>The last 2 was trapped in Mikan's Cage made out of water.<br>"Have any last wishes,twins?"  
>"Leo,Himeno,Hina!"One of the twins cried out.<br>"Ranka it's useless..."  
>"Lanka..."<br>After the twins' speech,Mikan summoned electricity and zapped the Water Cage.  
>The 5 have fallen.<br>Mikan was panting heavily.  
>"No...I can't give up now...There's still 1000 more outside...That Soul Sucker Won't do anything to me...I can't draw the Soul Sucker's Alice Stone out...If i draw it out,I'll have no more energy to fight the 100 outside..."<br>"Mikan don't push yourself too much."  
>"No,I'm alright."<br>"I'll be back soon.I'll go beat the hell outta them so we can be toghter..."  
>"Teleportation."Mikan teleports out of Natsume's room and appeared in front of the Alice Academy School stood at the inside and used her Ice Alice to ice everybody outside then used Earth Alice to summon a golem and smashed the ices and all the renforcements were wiped out.<br>"Teleportation."Mikan was teleported back into Natsume's room.  
>The Mind Connection was cut off."N-Natsume...I came back in one piece."Mikan took off her mask and smiled faintly at Natsume."Urghh..."Mikan moaned and lost her immediately rushed forgot and caught was in his embrace."Natsume...I...I have the Limitless Alice Form too..."Mikan smiled faintly at him again and coughed out a handful of blood.<br>"I'll take you to the hospital strong alright?"Natsume yelled.  
>"B-Bring Soul Sucker to me..."Mikan wispered.<br>Natsume ran forward and dragged then electricuted Soul Sucker to touched the Soul Sucker's temple and stolen part of her then Insert the Soul Sucking Alice Stone into herself and bit the Soul Sucker's regain a a little more energy."Natsume...Grab onto me..."Mikan motioned to the raven-hair boy.  
>"I'll teleport both of us to the don't have much energy due to that actuall ystill need to rest.I'll use the energy I got from the Soul Sucker to transport us tight."<br>In a few seconds,the couple reached the hosptal in the Academy.

-END OF CHAPTER 8- 


	9. At the Brink of Death

Matoko-Chan : I wonder if Mikan really have the Limitless Alice form like Natsume...  
>Natsume : You better not curse her you stupid author.<br>Matoko-Chan : *Gulp*Ermm...It's only a story...Yea a need to get so agitated :D Natsume : Hn.  
>Mikan : Oh no!We're late!Jin-Jin will be mad again!Let's go Natsume!*Grabs Natsume's hand and rush forward,heading for the classroom*<br>Natsume : *Blush*  
>Mikan : Oh -Chan do no own Gakuen Alice!<p>-Chapter 9 At the Brink of Death-<br>"Hey receptionist!I got a patient here who's at the brink of death faster contact the docter!"Natsume glared at the receptionist of the hospital.  
>"Natsume...I still have 3 words i need to tell you but I'll go to sleep first alright?I wake up and tell youu..."<br>"MIKAN!"Natsume whipped out his handphone and called his bestfriend"Ruka!Mikan is now in hospital due to overuse of her Alices,tell everybody and tell that gay Narumi if you want to ."

-30 minutes later-  
>"Natsume!What happened?Why did Sakura-San use so much of her Alices?"Ruka asked shakily.<br>"Ruka...Did you see what's outside of the school gate?"Natsume asked.  
>"No..."<br>"Come over here."Natsume brings Everybody to the nearest window.  
>"Wha- What happened over there?There're so many unconscious people lying down there!"Narumi exclaimed "Those people are from AAO."<br>"AAO?"Everybody shouted.  
>"They're here to take me away to lure Mikan to thier headquarters then make both of us members of fought 5 skilled ones in my room and before she goes out to fight those outside,she was bitten by a Soul bite mark is big,much of her Soul is already sucked away but she insisted on going to to defeat defeating them,she teleported back into my room and stole the Soul Sucker's Alice Stone to suck the Soul Sucker's Soul to get the energy to teleport herself and me to this that,she night before today,she got a jab with liquid which grats her new Alice,Elf new Alice was not mastered and have side effects.I can see it even though she didn't tell me."Natsume explained the whole situation to them.<br>"The AAO decides to destroy Alice Academy after recruiting Mr Hyuuga and Ms Sakura knew it and decides to do everything on her own and do not want anybody to help because she doesn't want anybody to be hurt."Jinno-Sensei walked towards the group outside the Operation room-waiting for Mikan to come out."That selfless idiot..."Hotaru thought..."Even though Alice Academy killed her mother and kept her grandfather captive yet she tries her best to save the Academy she hates the most..."said Narumi,crying.  
>"Ms Sakura please return to the operation room and don't wander about!Your life is at risk right now!"<br>"N-Natsume...Those AAO...Anymore came...?"Mikan asked tiredly while panting very hard,gasping for oxygen.  
>"Mikan...Please return back to the operation room and get-Mikan..."Natsume's eyes widened."Sakura-San...Your arms and legs...They are bleeding profusely from those large cuts...Where did you get them?"Ruka asked worriedly.<br>"I-I got them when I'm fighting in Natsume's room...My Nullification Alice prevents them from coming gushed out when I'm in the operation room..."Mikan spoke softly."Everybody glad you're all safe..."after that sentence,Mikan fell into Natsume's arms.  
>"Docters please take care of Mikan..."Natsume said softly with his heart aching by the looks of those horrible wounds.<p>

-Night 10P.M.-  
>"Urgghhh...My head hurts..."Mikan wimpered felt someone holding onto her hand,she turned at looked,it's her boyfriend,Natsume."Natsume looks so cute when he's asleep...Teehee..."said Mikan in a very soft volume,hoping not to wake Natsume up.<br>"Mikan...No...MIKAN!"Natsume's having a nightmare."Natsume!Natsume!"Mikan tried to shout but does not have the energy to,she tried to soothe him by holding onto his hands.."MIKAN!"Natsume woke up,seeing his beloved brunette awake,smiling at him."Natsume,you alright?"Mikan asked softly."Mikan..."Natsume moved forward and pull Mikan into an embrace.  
>"Why did you lie to me?You have wounds and you still keep up a look that's without pain..."Natsume wispered into my ears.<br>"I do not want anybody to get person they wanted is 's Narumi-Sensei,Hotaru,Ruka-Pyon and Jinno-Sensei?I remember seeing them with you when I got out of the operation room by myself.."  
>"I chased them away by making fire balls around them."<br>"Oh...Thank you for not leaving ,remember what I told you a few hours ago about the 3 words that I want to tell you?"  
>"Yea.I have 3 words that I want to tell you too."<br>"I'll say first then,I Love You."  
>"It's the same 3 words that I want to tell you,Mikan.I Love You."<p>

-END OF CHAPTER 9- 


	10. First Most Dangerous Mission

Matoko-Chan : Hey this is not end yet!  
>Natsume: ...<br>Mikan : Yay!  
>Matoko-Chna : I do not own Gakuen Alice!~<p>-Chapter 10 The First Most Dangerous Mission-<p>

-Mikan POV-  
>"Mikan,you're alright?Shiki won't forgive me if something happens to you..."A man in black,wearing a mask ,black hair is talking to me...<br>"Uncle,you came..."I smiled.  
>"Phew looks like Shiki won't kill me now haha."<br>"Uncle,quieten down!Natsume might wake u-"  
>"Hey Polka talking behind my back?"<br>"Err no..."  
>"Mind Connection."<br>"Uncle run!Natsume is gaining full conscious soon!"  
>"Alright Mikan,take care alright?"<br>"NOW!"  
>"End Mind Connection."<br>"Polka,who are you talking to?I think I heard uncle..."  
>"No,it's nothing..."<br>"Don't lie Polka-Dots.I heard and saw everything just did Persona became your uncle?"  
>"Sigh...Alright alright...Persona is my 's Shiki's brother...Which means Persona's my Dad's brother and that makes him my uncle."<br>"How come you didn't tell me about this?"  
>"Uncle wants me to keep a secret...Natsume,Don't tell anybody kay?"<br>"Alright..."

-A few weeks later-  
>"Mikan-chan!Your Uncl-I mean the middle school division headmaster wants to see you in his office."Narumi chimed when he came into the classroom.<br>"O.K.!"Mikan shouted and ran out of the classroom.  
>"Uncle Shiki,want to see me?"<br>"Mikan,next time if you want to do something dangerous,please think about Uncle Rei and Uncle will be very worried you know?"  
>"Sorry Uncle Shiki..."<br>"Oh never mind,here's your key to the special start students' !Oh yea,If Uncle Rei sent you to some very dangerous mission remember to tell me and I'll knock the screw back into his head and make him know clearer about the common sense of taking care of his own niece!  
>"It's alright,Uncle Shiki.I need to get stronger so I won't fall next time so easily and can protect the whole academy,Uncle Shiki and Uncle Rei!"<br>"MIKAN!I TOLD YOU NOT TO PROTECT US ON YOUR OWN!"  
>"Woops hehe sorry Uncle Shiki!"<p>

-Night 8.00P.M.-  
>Mikan,you need to make up for the lost last time due to your reckless actions of protecting the Academy and landing yourself into the hospital!<br>"Ermm Uncle Rei...Natsume already knew about our relationship...He's been hearing the whole of our conversation last time when you visit me in the hospital..."  
>Natsume nodded in agreement.<br>"Oh...O.K. Mikan~We don't need to act infront of another person huray!~"Persona cheered "Ermm Persona,I don't know you're such a happy-go-lucky guy..."Natsume stummered.  
>"Oh~Because it'll be harder for people to guess out our relationship,so I'm mean to everybody!~"Persona rejoiced again.<br>"Hey Persona...You knwo that this is Northern Woods right?"Natsume asked.  
>"Ofcause I called you 2 here myself why wouldn't I know?~"<br>"For your information,there's animals here and some people have Alice to read thier minds..."said Natsume,knocking some senses into him.  
>"OH NO!"<br>"...Uncle Rei is as careless as ever..."Said Mikan.  
>"Oh two will be going to a very dangerous mission this time anyway."<br>"If Uncle Shiki knows about this,he'll kill you,Uncle Rei..."  
>"Oh...But never mind,I've already accepted that mission request."<br>"..."Both the brunette and the raven-hair boy shrugged thier shoulders in disagreement.

-END OF CHAPTER 10- 


	11. New Alice

Matoko-Chan : Hiya!I rested for awhile and I'm back to write the next chapter!  
>Natsume : Better if you just rest and forget about this.<br>Matoko-Chan : Aww the mean Natsume and blushing Natsume is so KAWAII!Anyway,I'm not in love with is! :D Mikan : Matoko-Chan! *Blushes*  
>Natsume : *Blushes*<br>Matoko-Chan : I do not own Gakuen Alice.

-Chapter 11 New Alice-  
>"Uncle Rei,we're off then!Anyway,Uncle Shiki is just behind you!~"Mikan shouted out and held Natsume's hand and make a run before Shiki explodes using his Explosion Alice.<br>"Err...Hi Shiki."Persona said in a shaky tone.  
>BOOM!<br>"As you can see,whenever Uncle Shiki sees Uncle Rei not treating me well or puts me in danger,he'll just use his Explosion Alice and blast Uncle Rei!Now,where's our destination Natsume?Lets just teleport there!"Mikan chimed and turning her head over to smile at Natsume.  
>"Zephyr need to destroy an evidence over there."said Natsume while blushing.<br>"'t push yourself too much."  
>"I'll be alright!It's only my first time ending up in the hospital so I'm fitter than you are!You are the one who should not push yourself too much~"exclaimed Mikan.<br>"Zephyr Mansion..."mumbled Mikan.  
>"What is it,Polka?"<br>"No..Nothing..."  
>"Don't lie to me."<br>"Kyaa!Alright...I'll tell you through Mind Connection later.I don't want outsiders to know alright?"  
>"Kay."<br>"Teleportation."  
>"We've reached our destination."Mikan said in a cold voice.<br>"Mind Connection."  
>"Come on,hold onto me.I'll use my Wind Alice to fly us up to the roof."<br>"Okay."  
>"Zephyr Mansion...This is the place I get my jabs."<br>"So,you hate this place?"  
>"You can say so if you want to because I really don't jabs have side effects,do you remember that time when I faint in the Northern Woods?The reason I faint is because of the ,Ruka-Pyon and Hotaru are the only ones who knew about my contract with Alice you're the only one who I share most of my secrets with.I share them with you because I know my secrets will be safe with you."Mikan turned to Natsume and flashed her famoous smile at him and Natsume gave her his smile 's rare to see Natsume smile.<br>"I'm got a jab today too.I'm still unsure about the power of the might bring me bad news or even good news."Mikan's face hardened.  
>"Where's the evidence at?"<br>"Wait...Ahh here it is!The Alice Stone of ..." "Insertion Alice." "Urghh..My head..."  
>"Oi Mikan,are you alright?"<br>"My head...Urghh...Kyaaa!..."The pain cause Mikan to pant very hard."Urghh...I think its fine now...The an Alice Stone is in my hand...It's grey in colour...My new Alice is Pain Alice."  
>"Same as Imai's brother's Alice?"<br>"Yea..."  
>"Let's get the don't destroy anything kay?"<br>"Right...But why?"  
>"If anything is destroyed,they'll assume it's me who did it because they knew I hate getting controlled by them and my grandfather's life will be at stake."<p>

-END OF CHAPTER 11- 


	12. We're Even Now

Matoko-Chan : Natsume,should I make you and Mikan-Chan bathe together too?Since she said "As long as we can be together" hehehehe...*smirk*  
>Natsume : Shut up stupid author *blush furiously*<br>Mikan : Matoko-Chan!Don't!I don't want to lose my virginity when I'm not yet married!Mom told me that I can only get married until I'm 23 years old!I'm only 15 years old now... *blushes*  
>Matoko-Chan : Haha~You two look perfect for each other!Teehee~I do not own Gakuen Alice.<p>-Chapter 6 A Night Together With Natsume-<br>"Lets go Polka."Natsume smirked.  
>"To where?"Mikan asked curiously.<br>"To my room ofcause."Natsume said with a stoic face.  
>"Why not my room!"Mikan protested.<br>"Because you can only get your room key tomorrow and I don't want to sleep with you in a single bed at the 1 star room."Natsume replied.  
>And Natsume continue pulling Mikan behind him towards his room.<br>"Ne,Natsume...I need to get my things first."Mikan said,tugging his hand.  
>"O.K. be quik,Kay?"<br>" right back in a flash!"  
>-3 minutes later-<br>"Natsume!I'm back!"Mikan shouted in his room.  
>"How did you get back so fast?I thought that your room is on the 2nd floor of the girls dorm and this is the 4th floor of the boys dorm!"Natsume asked curiously.<br>"Natsume...Did you forget that I have teleportation Alice among my 15 Alices?"Mikan said sarcastically.  
>"Oh yea.I forgot."Natsume blushes.<br>"Aww!Natsume!You're so cute when you blush!"Mikan exclaimed and started tickling Natsume.  
>"Ahh!Stop stop!I can't handle ticklish things!HAHAHA!Woops!"And Natsume fells on top on Mikan on his Queen-Sized bed.<br>They stared at each other then Mikan takes the first move,she pulls Natsume closer then kisses him on the lips are interlocked only untill they broke the kiss to catch a breathe.  
>"Natsume,It's getting late,I'll go bathe and be back soon."Mikan wispered and winked at him.<br>Natsume blushed again.  
>-Natsume POV-<p>

"Aww..I wonder what makes her so cute without her twintails..."I thought.  
>"I think I'll sit on the coach and wait for her...".<br>"Natsume~I'm done bathing your turn now~"Mikan sang cheerfully.  
>"Yes need to sing."I said.<br>"Oi Polka,wa-"I stopped talking when I saw Mikan sleeping peacefully on my bed,"Oh,she's asleep."I thought.  
>I'm wearing a black sports pants and topless while she was wearing a light pink night dress.<br>I climbed on to the right side of the bed and saw Mikan shivering."Hmm...Forgetful as usual,she forgotten to cover herself with the blanket."I thought.I covered Mikan with the blanket but she is still shivering woke up,"N-Natsume...I'm c-c-cold..."Mikan wispered while shivering.I shifted forward and hugged was soft and nice...I don't want to let go...I hugged a little more tighter and she stopped shivering."Thank you,Natsume."She said.  
>-Normal POV-<p>

Mikan snuggled up closer to felt as if he's in heaven and smiled a kissed her forehead and the couple fallen asleep.  
>-Next day 6.30A.M.-<p>

Mikan woke up but did not see got up and went to the batheroom and saw Natsume washing his brunette went forward and hugged the raven-hair boy from was shocked but returned to his composure and placed his hands on the brunette's.  
>"Natsume,today's Saturday right?What should we do today?"Mikan asked softly.<br>"Anything will be fine."Nasume replied."Urghh..."  
>"Natsume?"<br>The brunette was raven-hair boy fainted in her quickly carried him to his bed and placed him there.  
>"Natsume...Are you awake?Don't scare me..."Mikan wispered into his ears and tears soon form on her eyes.<br>"Urghh..."Natsume moaned.  
>"Natsume!"Mikan was glad and hugged him straight away."Don't scare me like that..."<br>"Don't worry I only have a slight fever."Natsume wispered.  
>"Come on,I'll be your urse for today."Mikan chimed.<p>

-END OF CHAPTER 6- 


	13. Illusions

Matoko-Chan : Alice Arrows drain energy of the victim. :)  
>Natsume : Why do you explain here instead of at the previous chapter,stupid author?<br>Matoko-Chan : I forgotten...  
>Natsume : Stupid author.<br>Mikan : Matoko-Chan does not own Gakuen Alice.

-Chapter 13 Illusions-

-Natsume POV-  
>"It's dark in here..."<br>"Natsume...Natsume..."  
>"Who's calling me?"<br>"It's me,Natsume..."  
>"Mikan?"<p>

"Mikan?...Mikan!"  
>"MIKAN!"Natsume woke up and saw the brunette lying unconscious on the bed next to got up and went to the brunette's side,holding her hand."Why did she collaspe?"This sentence kept replaying in Natsume's mind.<p>

-3 days later-  
>"Ouch...Oh,3 days already?..."Mikan groaned softly as she woke up from her 3 days slumber in the saw the raven-hair boy beside her,she felt pleased and bent down to give him a peck on his forehead.<br>"Mikan?"Natsume woke up and saw his beloved infront of him,healthy and smiling right now."Baka Polka,you made me worried you know?Why did you collapse all of a sudden?"  
>"Oh...Looks like I still havent tell you about the Nature Dragon Alice... Nature Dragon Alice does not drain our energy but drains the user's user can only use the Nature Dragon Alice for an hour,when it's already 1 hour,the user will collapse regardless of the current soul will be regenerated by the Alice in 3 days."<br>"Tell me in advance next time,don't make me sleep in such an uncomfortable position for 2 nights will you?"Natsume chuckled.

-An hour later-  
>"Hey Natsume,I'm gonna enter my new room later,wanna have a tour?"Mikan asked playfully on thier way to the dorms.<br>" 4th floor is connected.I can go straight to my room after your little tour."

-At Mikan's Room-  
>"Wow!I have a second floor!"Mikan yelled.<br>"."Natsume Mikan could reply,the couple's lips crashed into each have a long passionate make out.  
>"Oh, door lock is spoiled anyway."<br>"HUH?"  
>"I just found out just now when you're busy admiring your new all Special Star Students and Favourite Students' rooms are Anti-Alice and Sound-Proof Rooms,Alice don't work so don't bother trying to use your Teleportation Alice."<br>"Then where will you sleep,Natsume?"  
>"Here,in your room."<br>"WHAT?"  
>"I's not our first night together so don't mind."Natsume ended it with a smirk.<br>"Arghh!"Mikan yelled.

-Later that night-  
>"Hey Polka,why are you sleeping so far away?"Natsume asked in an irritaed voice.<br>"Safety reasons."Mikan replied plainly.  
>"Not like I'm gonna violate you..."<br>BOOM!The sound of a thunder striked.  
>"KYAA!"Mikan shouted.<br>"Pol-"Before Natsume can finish his words,Mikan snuggled up and burried her face in his smirked.

-Natsume POV-  
>"Scared of thunder eh?"Natsume pulled Mikan closer and hugged her firmer."Mmm...She's so soft and cuddly...Hope that this won't end..."<p>

-Normal POV-  
>"Sorry to break your Lovey-Dovey acts but you 2 must come with us."<br>"Who are you,I demand an answer."Natsume and Mikan said sternly as one.  
>"We're Sakura and Black Cat are having an lovely relationship eh?"2 AAO members chorused.<br>"Now,since Blood Sakura has Nullification Alice,we'll hypnotise the Black Cat first then."  
>"NO!"Mikan shouted and placed one hand on Natsume's shoulder and another holding his hand.<br>"Well,we must use force then."an AAO member takes out a pistol and shot Mikan's leg.  
>"Urghh BASTARDS!"Mikan screamed.<br>"Mikan!"Natsume yelled and gave a deadly glare at the AAO Mikan weakened,one of them used Sleep Alice on Natsume and Mikan.

-A few hours later-  
>"MIKAN!"Natsume yelled and all he see is a young girl at about his age,15."What have you done to her."Natsume glared at that girl.<br>"I've created an illusion and now I guess the other members won't see anything we do now...Anyway,I'm Kirika Hanazono,I have the Illusion you know Yuka-san?"  
>"Mikan's mother?"<br>" Sakura's asked me to take good care of her daughter before she go off and never come back."  
>"Mikan's mother has died."<br>"Yuka-San...Is dead?..."  
>"Nevertheless,a promise is a promise.I won't hurt Mikan-Chan.I'm forced to join the AAO when I'm only 3 years old because I'm the only Alice survivor of the village they've burned.I met Yuka-San in the treated me very well,so I'll help her as much as I can."<br>"Release me,I'm gonna save Mikan."  
>" need to follow my not,Mikan,you and I will die."<br>"Tell me the plan."  
>"First,I act like I'm beaten up.I'll make some scars later,and you will take me as hostage to get they give back Mikan,I and Mikan will not,we use Plan B."<br>After Kirika has given out the instructions,she took small knife and cut herself.  
>"Now,grab hold of me and lets go out."Kirika wispered as she disabled the illusion around the tent Natsume's got hold of Kirika and walked out of the tent and saw Mikan being tied onto a cross like was being hit by the whip so many times that even her clothing was jagged.<br>"I'll never betray Alice Academy!"Mikan shouted in pain,it hurts Natsume's heart.  
>"Let me ask one more time!Join AAO with the Black Cat!"A man holding onto a whip yelled.<br>"Let the Black Cat go and I,Blood Sakura,will devote myself to AAO!"Mikan cried out loud and clear.  
>"Don't be need the Black Cat's power too to destroy Alice Academy!"<br>"PLEASE!LEAVE THE BLACK CAT ALONE!THE ONE YOU ALL HAVE TARGETED IS ME!"Mikan was wincing in pain and even her wrists are bleeding.  
>"BANG!"<br>"AHH!"  
>"One more shot on that leg of yours and you'll be crippled with us and join the AAO with the Black Cat,Blood Sakura."<br>"Bastard..."

-END OF CHAPTER 13- 


	14. Alice Number 18

Matoko-Chan : Natsume,faster go save Mikan-Chan!  
>Natsume : You're the one who don't allow me to save her...<br>Matoko-Chan : Oh...Gomen!  
>Natsume : Why do you always talk to me anyway stupid author!<br>Matoko-Chan : I'm teaching you how to be humorous so that Mikan-Chan can be happier with you~ Mikan : Thanks Matoko-Chan :)  
>Natsume : Sigh...I'm being forced to do this...Matoko does not own Gakuen Alice.<p>-Chapter 14 Alice Number 18-<br>"Release Blood Sakura."Natsume growled.  
>"Natsume..."Mikan groaned in pain due to her wrists and the gunshot's wound.<br>"I have one of your accomplice 's exchange give me Blood Sakura,I give you this girl over here."  
>"Hn,if those 2 are to be compared,we'll surely choose Blood Sakura!Your hostage only have Illusion Alice and Sight Alice very not offensive so not in much if we lose our partners,boss will surely kill me so,we'll use force even if we have to to get Kirika back."The man with whip immediately pulled out the same pistol and aimed for Natsume.<br>"Natsume!Run!NOW!"Mikan yelled as loud as she can.  
>"Well well well looks like our Blood Sakura can't really hold the pain any longer."The whip man cheered."Nap time,Black fun with my curse bullet."<br>"NO!"Mikan shouted as loud as she can.  
>-Mikan POV-<br>"I have to do something about that curse bullet or Natsume will get shot..."  
>"Urghh...I can't control my body..."<p>

-Normal POV-  
>"Throw your gun away or taste the fury of Blood yourself become one of the 1000 men I killed on my mother's death date."Mikan's eyes were no long hazel nut black,It's reddish hazel.<br>"Void Mage,lend me your power to protect my loved one."Mikan chanted.  
>"Mikan!Knock it off!What's wrong?"Natsume shouted.<br>Mikan gave no reply.  
>Mikan floated up an inch from the ground and purple light shone around her.<br>"Death Void."Mikan chanted and the purple light shone over 10 kilimeter radius in the Northern Woods.

-Ruka POV-  
>"What's that noise..."I woke up rubbing my eyes and saw a purple light in the middle of the Northern Woods from my bedroom window in Alice Academy."What's that?"I ran downstairs and warned the teachers.<p>

-Normal POV-  
>The whip man was on the ground,unconscious,charred.<br>Mikan fell onto the floor and continue moaning in pain,blood kept oozing out.  
>"MIKAN!"Kirika and Natsume shouted out loud.<br>"You're Kirika right?"Mikan asked,looking at Kirika.  
>"Yes...How do you know my name,Mikan-Chan?"<br>"My mother talked about you says that if AAO attacks,I see a girl at about my age with black long hair,emerald eyes and most importantly,shehas a different aura,thrust 's standing on my side."Mikan answered Kirika's question smiling while Natsume helped her to sit up."Natsume,I'll insert an Teleportation Alice Stone into you,call Uncle Rei and Uncle Shiki here for me."  
>"Teleportation"<br>Alices Stones suddenly fell out of the sky.  
>"H-How did you get all these Alice Stones?"Kirika asked with her eyes widened even Natsume was shocked by the sight of over 20 Alice Stones.<br>"I got them during my training and missions at the AAO headquarters."Mikan smiled weakly and placed an purple Alice Stone on Natsume's Alice Stone went into seconds,Mikan's uncles' here "Mikan...You used Void Alice didn't you?"Persona asked didn't reply,she only smiled at her Uncle Rei Serio.  
>"Void Alice?"Kirika and Natsume asked,looking at Persona and Skiki.<br>"Mikan used that Alice time,Persona,Narumi and I were at the scene,AAO was on a mission that three of us were injured,unable to thought we won't survive it when Z came was about to hit us three with his Alice,Yuka blocked his died shortly after that,leaving Mikan in a state of the same thing happened as you have witnessed,purple light shone around her and when the chanted finish, purple light will shine across some on her rage-the angrier she is,the larger the radius of the got that Alice due to her rage,that Alice was already sleeping in her for a long 's the second person in the world who have the Void first person was the past Middle School Principal."Shiki explained to Kirika and Natsume.  
>"She's been shot by a Curse Bullet,she'll die soon."Persona said as a tear came down from his cheek.<br>"I love you."Mikan wispered softly into Natsume's ears,releases her embrace with him,smiled weakly at him then fall back into his breathe has the actions of Mikan left Natsume in a state of eyes widened and a drip of lonely tear rolled down his check and dropped into Mikan's sweet little curved 's something sweet,but blinked in Mikan's hand...Something is emitting black aura...The raven-hair boy opened Mikan's soft hand and found something smirked.

-End of Flashback from Chapter 1-  
>"Is that...An Alice Stone?"Kirika asked.<br>"'s the Curse Bullet's Curse Alice Stone."Mikan slowly opened her eyes and replied as loud as she could.  
>"Urghh...Cough,cough,cough..."Mikan coughed out a handful of blood.<br>"Limitless Alice Form...?Mikan,why didn't you tell us?"Shiki and Persona shouted.  
>"I don't want you all to worry...Natsume knows about my Alice Form too...You two didn't ask me anyway..."Mikan cried softly due to her bullet wounds,wrists wound and the Limitless Alice Form's started to breathe heavily.<br>"Quick!Natsume,use Teleportation Alice and teleport Mikan to the hospital now!The three of us will go there by foot!"Shiki shouted worriedly.  
>Within seconds,the couple disappeared.<br>"Who are you,an AAO member?"Persona asked Kirika.  
>" I'm following Yuka-San's orders,not Z."Kirika replied in a cold voice.<br>"Yuka?"Shiki exclaimed.  
>And Kirika started to explain her relationship with Yuka Azumi.<p>

-END OF CHAPTER 14- 


	15. Sakura Tree

Makoto-Chan : This is the last Chapter of Gakuen Alice Story-RISKS. :(  
>Mikan : Aw...Matoko-Chan,will there be another story?<br>Matoko-Chan : Yes!Please look forward to it :) it's Named - Cupid. ;D Mikan : YAY!  
>Natsume : Boo.I think I'm gonna be the bad guy again.<br>Matoko-Chan : No you won't Natsume. :)  
>I do not own Gakuen Alice.<p>-Chapter 15 Sakura Tree-<p>

"Mikan,hang in there."Natsume wispered into Mikan's ears.  
>"Doctors!Seriously injured over here!"Natsume shouted out and a group of nurse rushed out with Hotaru's brother,Saburu Imai,the doctor.<br>"What happened to Sakura?"Saburu asked looking shocked.  
>"She used the Void Alice and got shot by a normal bullet and a Curse wrists were bleeding due to long friction between a piece of rope tying her hand and her wrists."Natsume shortly explained.<br>"Nurses,bring the patient into the operation room!"Saburu yelled.

-In the operation room-  
>"Patient heartbeat is continuously dropping,Dcoter Imai!"A nurse yelled.<br>"Prepare the charger!We're gonna pump that heart back working!"Saburu comanded one of the nurses.  
>~After pumping a few chargers on Mikan~ "Beep-"<br>"Doctor...She's gone..."A nurse grieved.  
>"..."Saburu gave no reply,"cover her with the cloth."<p>

-Outside of the operation room-  
>"Hyuuga,we tried our best to-"<br>"Say no more."Natsume cut of his sentence and a tear once again fell from his cheek.  
>"Why did you stop Saburu-San from finishing his sentence?"A soft like angel voice came from behind Saburu.<br>"Doctor Imai,the patient..."A nurse spoke in a state of shock.  
>"Don't stare at me as if I'm a zombie!"The soft voice came once again.<br>"Mi-"Before Natsume could finish speaking,a pair of lips crashed into was shocked,but regained his composure parted and the patient with a soft voice spoke again,"Natsume,what's wrong?Not happy to see me again?"  
>"Mikan..."Natsume went forward and hugged his beloved soft-voice smiled and responded to his embrace.<br>"Sakura,how did you come back?Your heart stopped for an hour..."Saburu uttered.  
>"Oh,I'll explain."Mikan releases her embrace with Natsume and smiled at Saburu,"Dragon's only replied with two words.<br>"Where did you get that blood from?"Saburu asked,"Dragon blood must come from 's the name of the dragon you got that blood from?"  
>"Mikan Sakura,myself."Mikan replied cheerfully.<br>"You got to be kidding me,you're a dragon?"Saburu said while staring at further reply,Mikan jumped out of the open window ext to her.  
>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"Saburu shouted.<br>Blue light appeared around a blink of an eye,a dragon appeared right outside the hospital.  
>"Saburu-San,I'm a dragon.I have the Nature Dragon Alice in me."the dragon replied in a friendly after talking,the dragon flew up to the level where Natsume is,placed a hand on the ledge and transformed back into her human form.<br>"Dragon blood can revive a dead but the dragon that the blood is drew from will next time I draw my blood out,I'll sleep for 2 hours,and 4 hours next and so on in the multiples of !If you went off on mission,I'll go with you!I'll revive you if needed but you need to protect me then,I'll be sleeping right after I inserted my blood into you~"Mika smiled and faced Natsume."Saburu-San,can I be discharged now?I feel perfectly fine after an hour sleep!"Mikan then turned back to Saburu.  
>"Alright,but be sure to come back if you feel unwell."Sabura replied and went off,back to his office.<br>"Ne,Natsume,I want to go to the Sakura Tree."Mikan chimed and smiled at Natsume.  
>"Alright."Natsume replied and gave her a beamed,it's rare to see him smile.<br>The couple went off with thier fingles interlocked.

-'Thier' Sakura Tree-  
>"Natsume,what will you do if I'm gone?Well as in gone to either above or below."Mikan asked curiously while looking at Natsume on the Skura Tree's branch.<br>"I'm not die right after you."Natsume replied calmly without an hesitation.  
>Mikan smiled at him and spoke again,"I remember that you stole my first kiss here,we're sitting at the exact same spot again."Mikan looked into Natsume's crimson eyes and smiled.<br>"Well,want me to steal another?"Natsume smirked.  
>"Well I don't-"Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips and released her again.<br>"Natsume you PERVERT!I haven't even say finish my snetence!"Mikan retorted.  
>"Well you can say it now."Natsume smirked yet again.<br>"I don't mind you stealing another here."Mikan wispered into his ears and smiled.  
>They kissed passionately again after Mikan's the watchful eyes of thier favourite Sakura Tree,they made a promise.<br>"To forever be together no matter the circumstances."Mikan and Natsume wispered to each other.

-END OF CHAPTER 15- 


End file.
